Rowan Autumn-Arrow (Brave New World)
Family Tree The Family tree of the Autumn-Arrows can be found back to all they way into the second era all through the history of The Rift in Skyrim. Funny enough, the name Rowan seems to return more than once. The first Rowan was born in 2E 576. A Nord who fought for the Ebonheart Pact during the interregnum. He was by the way also the founder of the name Autumn-Arrow and the first in the line. Much later in the family line, in 3E 413, another Rowan was born, and the latest in the line was born 4E 200 However they have never numbered themselves as their names are spread across such long stretches of time it doesn't really matter. The most revered member of the family line is Fire, Fire Autumn-Arrow. Born in 3E 241 he was the one that saved the Rift from the wicked necromancer Ferandus Ferrerno who tried to sink Riften into Lake Honrich by means of powerful dark magic. Luckely Fire was had been given the bracelets of Geldwin. Powerful bracelets that look like they are made of hide and leather, but they are powerfull artefacts that can resist almost any magic attack, or reduce it's damage significantly. Tales tell about how Fire struck down the necromancer with a silver burning arrow, just when he was just about to lift the entire city into the sky. Riften thanked him for his bravery and the Jarl, Vikthor Law-Giver promised that as long as his line would be on the Throne of the Rift, they will protect and honour the Autumn-Arrows to the ends of time. Autumn-Arrow estate was made. A house that sadly does not stand anymore, not after the great destruction of Riften in 4E 129 where, after a fiery civil war against the (false) Jarl, Hosgunn Crossed-Daggers, most of the city was destroyed. Including the Autumn-Arrow estate. In the fight Felaria Autumn Arrow died, grandmother to Heppni Autumn-Arrow. A shadow was tossed over the family. But not everything was lost. The Law-Giver line, who was believed to be completely extinct by Crossed-Daggers endured aswell, and showed pity on the Autumn-Arrows by giving them another house. This time, much smaller. Since Crossed-Daggers' poor money control led the city into poverty, and not much could be spared for the Family, but they didn't really mind. It was better than nothing. Heppni Autumn-Arrow, father to Rowan Autumn-Arrow the III was the first Autumn-Arrow that ventured outside of The Rift to see and explore the rest of Tamriel. This hadn't been done by any family member since Rowan the II, who ventured down to Cyrodiil and brought back many tales to tell, about how, gates of Oblvion itself had come down, and the Assassination of Uriel Septim VII. But it was Heppni that ventured to Highrock and Hammerfell. he brought back tales of the Derinni Tower, of a treasure he had found and hidden there. And the Alik'r desert he traversed. When he came back to Riften he married a woman named Sigur who then recieved three children. two boys Rowan and Sterk, and one girl, Kona. Personality Unlike most Nords, Rowan has the gift to judge individually rather then generalised. Considering how a lot of Nords judge strangers on their looks and race. Rowan is a bit more tolerant. He is, however like most Nords: Proud and honourable. He isn't an Idiot but neither is he a scholar. He has been regarded as dumb more then once for his timide nature, he isn't really witty or cheeky. neither is he sarcastic or ill-humoured. He's just overall really nice. Or at least... tries to be. He has, however, no difficulties dispatching people he thinks will do him or his loved ones harm. Category:Nords Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Warriors